That is How I'll Kiss You
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: Sometimes saying I love you is more complicated than you think. Bloscar fic for FriskyWallabee! Rating for minor language and slight sexual references.


Disclaimer: _Newsies _not mine.

* * *

"Blink, you look tired. Bad night?" 

The blonde boy shrugged in response to his friend's question. "Just didn't get much sleep, Mush." A shorter Italian boy pushed passed the two toward the washroom.

"Well I wouldn't think so considering you snuck through the window after midnight. Heavy date?" asked Racetrack.

Blink smiled for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said, but didn't elaborate further. The other two took it upon themselves to fill in the blanks.

"Probably blonde with light blue eyes," Mush guessed.

Race nodded with an amused grin. "Yeah, and tall and well rigged on top."

"With pouty red lips!"

"And sweet pink cheeks!"

The pair continued on about the mystery girl to themselves, while Blink stood back, his grin growing. If only they knew...

::Previous night::

_They were together an the abandoned storage facility adjacent to the distribution center. Oscar had suggested it after asking his uncle if he was positive the building was never used (just out of curiosity, of course). Blink's naked frame lay strewn about a pile of blankets which served as a makeshift bed, while Oscar enjoyed a few puffs of a cigarette, a habit, Blink had noted, which always followed their sexual encounters. While Oscar's right hand held the cigarette, his left hand began caressing Blink's chest. The newsie could feel his heart skip a beat._

_Oscar let out a long stream of smoke before looking at Blink. "I been thinkin', and I came up with a sorta code for me and you."_

_"What for?"_

_"For sayin' things public that we can't really say." Catching the confused look on Blink's face, Oscar continued. "For example, if I say to you something like 'Hey Patches, did the pirate ship leave with out you?' that'll be my code for saying...well... 'I love you.'" Oscar mumbled, his face reddening. It wasn't the first time he had said the three words, but he still found himself awkward when it came to the gentler side of the relationship. It had taken four meetings before Blink managed to keep Oscar from being so rough during sex._

_Blink grinned. Oscar had been hesitant of showing any affection outside of their nightly meetings, not that Blink blamed him. Even if the two weren't "sworn enemies" in public, two boys could get into a lot of trouble if seen canoodling out on the public streets. But Oscar's willingness to show affection, even disguised affection, in public showed more of Oscar's compassionate side, a side he had hardly shown until recently._

_"What about you?" Oscar asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, if that's my code for you, I think it's only fair you got one for me."_

_Blink thought for a moment. "Ok, how 'bout 'Up yours you steaming pile of horse shit'?" Oscar responded by smacking him upside the head._

_"You ever say that to me and I'll soak you, even if it is just your code for me," he snarled, though Blink spied a slight smile forming on his lips. "Think of something else."_

_"Ok...'Your ma didn't seem to mind when I was keeping her up last night'?" he suggested._

_Oscar thought about it and nodded. "Ok that'll do. Just so long as you ain't insulting _me_." And with that he laid back and enjoyed the last of his cigarette._

Thinking of the previous night made Blink beam in spite of himself. As he walked to the distribution center with the others he payed little attention to their conversations of poker games, wins and losses, and sexual conquests.

"Hey!" a voice cried, stopping the boys in the tracks. "Well it looks like we got ourselves a few nancyboys here, huh Oscar?"

The crowd of newsies went rigid slightly at the sight of the Delancey brothers, anticipating a scuffle. But it seemed today's encounter would only be verbal, as the brothers made no move toward any of the boys, but instead remained perched atop a wagon.

"Mornin' Morris," Race cried with mock courtesy.

"You seem in a good mood," Morris sneered. "You must have gotten it good last night. Who was the lucky boy?"

"Aw, now Morris don't go confusing your sexual fantasies with our lives," Skittery retorted . The other newsies chuckled while Morris glowered.

"Yeah, why don't you fairies get yourselves to work already?" And with that he stormed off. The few remaining boys trickled into the distribution center. As Blink started off, Oscar called out to him.

"Hey Patches, did the pirate ship leave with out you?" he asked with a smirk which Blink returned.

"Hey, that was the name your ma' kept screaming when I was keeping her up last night!" Behind him he heard Mush and Race snicker. Oscar made no attempts to say more, but stared him down as he walked off.

"Hey Blink, you'se beaming!"

"Mush, that's cause he just told Oscar off."

Blink shook his head as Race and Mush continued their discussion, neither realizing what had just transpired right before their eyes.

* * *

AN: So this was written in response to FriskyWallabee who challenged me to write a Bloscar. This is my first Bloscar, and ( I believe) the first time I've ever incorporated Oscar into a fic. Woot I hope my Oscar wasn't too OOC, because that was my biggest fear and I'd love to better develop writing him. I am probably going to write a Skittcar soon. All reviews (including constructive criticism) are welcome! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
